Edward s Temptation
by allie cullen masen
Summary: Edward y Alice ambos quieren pasar tiempo con Bella. Edward hace una elección que no sólo perjudica a Alice, Bella, él y su familia, pero esa decisión podría costarle a Bella. ¿Qué pasará cuando un vampiro pierde el control y los ánimos vuelen?TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a jaymelynn143 yo solo soy la traductora.

Capitulo betado por clay perez ( gracias nena eres un sol esta historia va dedicada a ti y a tres personas más mi hermanito Alex,Eva y Betty que es la única que al parecer entiende mi amor a los libros y me apoya ;)

 **POV Edward**

Otro año escolar por fin ha terminado y puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con Bella.

Como si no hiciera eso ya. Todavía me resulta difícil creer que por fin encontré a la única persona que me ama por quien soy. Ella incluso me acepta como persona, o debería decir como un hombre, a pesar de que casi soy un viejo vampiro de cien años. Me encuentro pensando en ella a menudo, incluso cuando hago mi camino a casa de su casa. Esta mañana no es la excepción.

No escuché a mi hermana duendecillo hablar mientras saltaba hacia mi dirección.

—Edward, deja de pensar en Bella. Ella estará aquí exactamente en 1 hora y 3 minutos. —respondió molesta mi hermana del mal. Ella sólo se rió de mi pensamiento y suspiró. También estaba pensando en Bella, sólo que sus pensamientos estaban más centrados en cómo iba a discutir sobre su día de compras de esta semana.

—Allie, ella no va a ir de compras contigo. Sabes lo mucho que odia que juegues a Barbie Bella con ella. De todas formas, quiero pasar algún tiempo de calidad con ella. —exclamé mientras que ella se abalanzó hacia mí desapareciendo y aterrizando en un árbol a 15 pies* de distancia.

—Edward —ella se quejó—, te pasas todo el tiempo con ella. Necesitas compartirla con el resto de nosotros. La amamos tanto como tú lo haces. —ella estaba hablando cuando Rosalie apareció en el claro en donde estábamos descansando.

—Habla por ti misma sobre la humano. Sigo pensando que es una mala idea para ella estar viva después de todos los problemas que tuvimos con James y su aquelarre. —dijo mirando hacia un espacio abierto en el que dos árboles estaban siendo arrancados por Jasper y Emmett en un juego de placar*.

—Jasper, Emmett, es mejor que no estén destruyendo el bosque jugando uno de sus estúpidos juegos. —Esme llamó mientras estaba abriendo las ventanas de nuestro hogar. Emmett y Jasper se detuvieron en seco y comenzaron a taladrar los árboles que habían arrancado de nuevo en el suelo. Fue divertido ver a esos dos, miedosos de la pequeña Esme. Di una risa tranquila.

—Voy a decirle que dijiste eso. —respondió mi hermana molesta cuando Rosalie se volvió hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué dije, pequeño demonio? —le contesté mientras me puse de pie y empecé a caminar del claro hacia la casa.

—Sabes muy bien lo que dijiste sobre Esme. —respondió molesta porque me iba fingiendo que era inocente en el asunto.

—Yo no tengo nada que pretender Alice, nunca dije nada en voz alta acerca de Esme. Tendrías que admitir que estabas escuchando atentamente mis pensamientos para que pueda escuchar lo que había pensado. Sabes lo que dijo Carlisle acerca de tratar de dar a los demás una oportunidad debido a nuestras habilidades extra. —dije mirando profundamente a sus ojos como si estuviéramos en un desafío. Ella no iba a ceder tampoco; ella tenía la predilección de chantajearme con su información con el fin de pasar algún tiempo con Bella. Yo no estaba de humor para luchar con ella porque, por lo general, siempre se salía con la suya de una manera u otra.

Simplemente no sentía que necesitará de su modo en esta situación.

Ella estaba jugando diferentes visiones en su mente acerca de los resultados de mi decisión de si iba o no a salirse con la suya. Finalmente decidí que no iba a dejarla tener a Bella por todo el día, así que su visión fue hacia Esme, trayéndome a tierra debido a lo que dije. Por lo tanto, ella lo conseguiría a su modo.

—Esta vez no, pequeño duendecillo. —Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la casa de Bella. Ella era mala, pero nunca pensé que iba a tratar de atacarme. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en mi espalda, empujándome hacia el suelo, con un golpe rápido a la parte de atrás estaba en el suelo. En mi mente pude ver que Esme se había unido al resto de mi familia para ver esta pequeña pelea entre Alice y yo. Carlisle fue el único ausente de la escena; gracias a Dios que estaba haciendo doble turno en el Hospital.

—Te apuesto veinte que Alice despedaza a Edward. —dijo Emmett mientras que Rosalie le dio un rápido golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No podía creer que estaban apostando contra mí o Alice.

—Apuesto tus veinte y te elevo veinte porque Edward despedaza a Alice. —dijo Jasper mientras Esme le da un codazo suave. Ella no podía creer la escena que tenía delante. Alice y yo nunca habíamos ido uno contra el otro de forma seria porque podríamos adivinar lo que haría la otra persona en la pelea. Normalmente yo sólo preguntaba quién ganaba, y ella me decía que ella lo hacía. Sin embargo, esta vez iba a ganar, no importaba lo que tendría que hacer. Decidí que la mejor manera de mantener a Alice fuera de mi cabeza era evitar tomar una decisión seria y mantenerlo.

…

 ***15 pies:** equivale a, aproximadamente, 4.5 metros.

 ***Tackle:** esta palabra se traduciría como taclear pero no existe en la RAE así que puede entenderse como placar.


	2. LA VENGANZA DE ALICE

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a jaymelynn143 yo solo soy la traductora.

Capitulo betado por clay perez

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A CARY MUCHOS BESOS XXXXXX**

 **La Venganza de Alice**

 **(EPOV)**

Jasper y Emmett apostando en contra de nosotros me hacía enfermar. Realmente me hubiera gustado no tener que lastimar a Alice si se trataba de ello, pero si quiero salir con vida de esto tengo qué. Me eché a reír ante la idea de Jasper llorando por una Alice incorpórea. Por supuesto, Alice no estaba contenta con ese pensamiento. Decidió lanzarse sobre mí y tratar de derribarme. Me aparto de su paso y mientras caía hacia adelante agarré sus dos brazos y los inmovilicé detrás de ella. Pude ver en la mente de Jasper que estaba a punto de abordar.

Así que rápidamente quebré los brazos de Alice y salté en el árbol más cercano a mí y comencé a saltar de árbol en árbol. Pude ver que Emmett me seguía saltando en los árboles, mientras que Jasper se quedó para ayudar a Esme a poner los brazos de Alice de nuevo. Rosalie tenía un pensamiento petulante acerca de cómo por fin alguien se había enfrentado a Alice, pero se alegró de que no era su trasero en la línea.

Emmett había decidido volver al claro para ver qué curso de acción decidían tomar Jasper y Alice con respecto a mí. No me podría importar menos, siempre y cuando llegué a pasar tiempo con mi Bella. Sería un día nublado así que tal vez nos gustaría ir a la playa y nadar un poco o tal vez a una zona muy concurrida, donde estaríamos solos. A medida que su casa quedó en mi línea de visión noté que ella estaba parada en el porche y no estaba feliz. Incluso parecía enojada. Reduje feroz carrera y reduje la velocidad para tomarme mi tiempo.

 **(BPOV)**

No podía esperar para ver a Edward; nuestra noche se truncó porque Alice pensó que necesitaba una noche a solas, claro. Edward estaba decepcionado por todo eso, pero fue convencido por Carlisle. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, tocarlo, darle un poco de amor. Estaba atrapada en un pensamiento de él besándome cuando sonó el teléfono. Me dirigí escaleras abajo para contestar.

—Hola —dije mientras me ponía el teléfono a la oreja.

—Bella es Alice, quería pasar algún tiempo de compras hoy y Edward me dijo que no podías ir conmigo. Empezó una pelea conmigo y arrancó mis dos brazos —decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Era difícil creer que mi dulce y cariñoso Edward le haría eso a Alice. Claro que era un poco molesta, pero ella seguro que no merecía ser tratado como un animal.

—Siento lo que te hizo Alice. Yo no quiero estar enojada con él, pero eso no es algo que Edward haría —dije mientras trataba de no imaginar a Edward perder el control así. Me refiero a si podía hacerle eso a Alice, me podría hacer algo parecido. Yo estaba un poco preocupada ahora.

Como si pudiera ver mi preocupación Alice decidió hablar: —Bella, no quiero que pienses Edward podría perder el temperamento contigo. No estaba tratando de conseguir que pensaras eso sobre él. Hizo lo que le hizo porque traté de decirle a Esme lo que le oí pensar sobre ella, era una broma pero lo tomó en serio porque yo le enseñé cómo Esme estaría de mí lado y no del de él. Eso lo enojó; no puede soportar estar lejos de ti. Lo vuelve loco —dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

—Está bien Alice, te creo. Sin embargo, ¿ahora se trata de que quieres vengarte de Edward? —pregunté mientras escuchaba una leve risita al final. Nunca debí haber hecho esa pregunta. De hecho, sentí un poco de lástima por Edward.

—Bella, ¿crees que podrías estar enojada y no pasar el día con él? Se le volverme loco, yo diría que pasar el día conmigo, pero él acaba de venir a secuestrar de nuestra casa —afirmó tristemente. No creo que pueda hacerle eso a Edward pero, de nuevo, Alice era mi amiga y no importa lo que dijo o hizo, no debería haberla tratado como lo hizo.

—Supongo que un día no me lastimará estar lejos de él. Será mejor que me recompenses con algo increíble y no con un cambio de imagen. ¿Me oyes? —pregunté con voz dura.

—Te lo prometo, no hay cambio de imagen de Barbie durante mucho tiempo para Bella. Gracias —Y con eso se colgó. Me di cuenta de que me esperaba un largo día. Decidí salir al porche y cuando me di la vuelta para mirar el bosque vi que estaba saliendo de ahí. Bueno aquí voy. Puse la cara más hiriente que pude y empecé a fruncir el ceño. Edward aminoró el paso y casi parecía que estaba asustado. ¿En qué me había metido?

 **(EPOV)**

Yo no creía que vería a Bella enojada conmigo. Sin embargo, no se puso amorosa y estaba muy enojada. Si no estuviera muerto, su mirada sin duda me hubiera matado. Cuando me acerqué noté que no iba a pasar el día conmigo, su postura no se inclinaba hacia mí como usualmente pasaba cada vez que llegaba a su casa.

 **LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE COLOCARON SUS FAVORITOS , ALERTAS Y ME DEJARON SUS LINDOS REVIEW 3 POR CIERTO LES QUIERO COMENTAR ALGO UNA CHICA ME DIJO QUE LOS CAPITULOS ERAN MUY CORTOS Y LA VERDAD ES QUE SI ,Y BUENO CUANDO LEY ESO ESTABA CON MI HERMANO Y ME DIJO ES CIERTO ESO ES EXTORCION! ASI QUE ACTUALIZARAS DOS CAPITULOS POR SEMANA Y YO OK TIENE RAZON ,PERO ESO YA SERA EL PROXIMO LUNES U MARTES ;)ACTUALIZO ESOS DIAS.**


End file.
